


Carnivals: Alien Edition

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Doctor Who Collection [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bonding, Crack, Fluff, M/M, Ninth Doctor Era, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 02:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20538581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: For your second adventure, the Doctor decides that being shot at isn’t the greatest idea. But shooting something else might be a little more fun.





	Carnivals: Alien Edition

“Is this place at least safe?” you asked as the TARDIS landed, remembering that you were being shot at by some humanoid aliens less than a day ago.

“Safe? Well…” he teased. 

You rolled your eyes, grabbing your coat and pulling it on as you both walked to the door.

You had no idea why you’d agreed to come with him. 

The first time you’d ever met him, and he’d almost had you killed on some alien planet. And now-here you were-once again on some alien planet with a man you barely knew. 

But there was something about him that had you wanting to stay. To know more.

“Yea-well-you better not let me die”, you warned, watching as he smirked and held the door open for you.

Your jaw dropped as soon as you looked outside.

The planet was…beautiful.

Everything was practically glimmering in the light from the…three suns.

“What the fuck”, you marvelled, staring out into the horizon, the glassy mountains more beautiful than anything you’d ever seen.

“You haven’t even seen the best part yet”.

His hands came down on your shoulders as he turned you around, a grin on his face as he watched your reaction.

“Oh my god! A carnival?”

He nodded, following behind as you skipped forward, eyes scanning over each and every stand, trying to figure out what to go to first.

“That one!”

You stopped right in front of the typical _‘shoot-a-gun-win-a-teddy-bear’_ stand, except the guns were replaced with some weird glove that shot beams out of it, and the bears weren’t exactly bears, but some weird alien thing.

That didn’t bother you though. It was still a giant, cuddly teddy that you’d love to have.

“Money!” you pleaded, holding your hand out as the Doctor rolled his eyes in jest, handing you some coins after he rummaged through his pickets.

You stepped up to the stand, the vendor looking you up and down with a smile on his face.

“It’s not every day we get a human up here. What can I get you, sir?”

You handed the money over, asking for however many rounds the coins could get you.

“Three games-three rounds each. You need to score 20 or more in each to win”.

You nodded, sliding the glove onto your hand and wiggling your fingers.

“So-how does it work?”

“Point and think ‘shoot’”, the Doctor explained, leaning against the corner of the stand, eager to see how well you’d do.

You took your position, one eye shut as you held your hand up, aiming right for the middle of the target. 

When you were sure it was perfect, you thought ‘shoot’, and sure enough, a blast left your hand.

Except, the force was much stronger than you were expecting, sending you flying back and landing on your ass as your shot skewed a little to the left and completely missed the target.

The Doctor rushed forward, holding his hand out as he helped you up.

“You ok?”

You nodded, rubbing your aching asscheeks and glaring at the Doctor, who was visibly trying to hold back his laughter.

“You totally knew that was gonna happen, didn’t you?”

He nodded with a goofy grin on his face, which made it difficult to be mad at him.

“Dumbass”.

You took the glove off and threw it to the Doctor without warning, making him struggle to catch it.

“My ass hurts cos of you. So…win me that teddy, and maybe I’ll forgive you”.

The vendor watched with an amused look, upping the difficulty as the target began moving.

“Hey! No fair!” the Doctor frowned.

“Time Lord? I need to make it more difficult, or you’ll clear me out”.

The Doctor grumbled under his breath, deciding not to say anymore on the subject and pulling the glove onto his own hand.

“Bit tight, isn’t it?”

“Just shut up and win me my teddy!”

He rolled his eyes, but stepped forward, jumping on the spot and doing some weird dance.

“What the hell are you doing now?”

“Warming up. Can’t expect me to win without warming up”.

You shook your head, wondering if everyone else who knew the Doctor had to put up with his kookiness.

He eventually took his stand, spreading his legs as he got into position, his face a lot more serious than before.

“Which teddy do you want?” he asked without averting his eyes from the target, completely focused on winning it.

“Uh-I’ll have the purple tentacle thingy”.

“One purple tentacle thingy for the gentleman, please!” the Doctor ordered, before the shot left his hand and hit the moving target dead centre.

Your jaw dropped, watching in amazement as he shot again, this time blowing the head off it.

He turned to you, a smug smirk on his face, before grabbing the teddy from the vendor and handing it to you.

“Should we clean him out?”

You nodded, an excited smile on the Doctor’s face while the vendor sighed, annoyed at himself for letting a Time Lord play. 

Your hands were full with all three of the teddies, making you wish maybe you’d brought along a backpack or something, the heads making it difficult to see where you were walking.

But luckily, the Doctor had you, leading you safely through the crowds.

You were on your way to get some snacks, when the typical ‘hook-a-duck’ stand caught your attention.

Except, instead of rubber ducks, they were living blobs of fur.

“Doctor! I want one!”

You shoved the teddies into his hand, a grunt leaving him as you ran to the stand, kneeling and staring at them in wonder.

“Oh no. Nope! No way. I don’t think so”.

“What? Why!?”

“Because-you’re the one who’s gonna be off home soon. And I’ll be stuck taking care of this little alien bugger”.

“Oh-please? Please please please! We both know I’m already gonna stay with you for a while. So…please? I promise I’ll take care of it”.

You gave him the best puppy dog eyes look you could muster up, watching as he contemplated it, before sighing.

“Fine. But I swear, y/n-you’re the one who’s gonna take care of it!”

“Yea yea-whatever. Now-hurry up-win me one!”


End file.
